


pitched battle

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deities, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which warrior!Jared goes to seek the favor of a war god but finds consort!Jensen instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitched battle

The journey to the temple is long and treacherous.

Given his choice of career, Jared is largely accustomed to both length and treachery in most of his exploits and so it's with resignation rather than trepidation that he leaves his men camped at the foot of the mountain and begins his trek to the temple. In a perfect world, mystical war gods would set up shop in a city, preferably stationed between a bar and a stall selling roast chicken, but as Jared has learned many times over, the world is far from perfect.

The sun sinks as he climbs higher, the amber of the sunset matching the fires of his men on the ground. Their laughter drifts up the steep rock ledges, marking an evening of mirth and mead in the absence of their general, and Jared rolls his eyes as he continues upward. There are times when command doesn't have its perks.

The noises from below die down as he climbs higher and higher into the gloom of the night. The fires still flicker in the darkness but Jared has little more than the moon to guide him as he hikes up the jagged path. Despite the cold wind, he's sweating beneath his armor and as the temple rises into view, dark and promising against the stars, he has to pause to catch his breath.

Every village, town and city he's passed through on his campaigns have their own stories of Bello. Jared's heard the rumors since he was a child, tales of the god's powers, of the victories of soldiers he's aided and the suffering of those he's cursed. Bello has been everything from a bloodthirsty beast on a giant steed to a faceless assassin in the night, and as he walks towards the looming temple, he wonders which version of the god he'll encounter tonight.

(He really hopes it isn't the one that breathes fire.)

The heavy doors creak open of their own accord as he approaches. Fluttering torches burn deep in the dark heart of the temple and Jared draws himself up to his full height as he crosses the threshold. 

"Bello!" he calls, striding between the pillars lining the chamber. "I seek an audience with y-"

He comes to an abrupt halt, both in speech and in motion, when he sees the figure beside the altar. The flames lining the walls twist in the mountain wind and Jared blinks in surprise when the man at the altar turns to face him.

For a second, he thinks that this is it, that Bello himself has appeared already, but a quick study of the man's clothes tells him otherwise. They're neat but definitely not godly and when he gets a better look at the man's face, it's not hard to imagine why a god would keep him around.

"Can I help you?" the man asks, apparently unfazed by either Jared's size or his sword.

"My name is Jared," he says. "I'm here to speak to your master."

The man's expression is inscrutable. "And if my master is unavailable?"

"Then I'd request that he make himself available," Jared says. His legs ache from the climb and as the sweat cools on his skin, his irritation begins to build. "It's not like this place is easy to get to. I can't imagine he'd want to turn away a willing worshipper."

"His needs are well satisfied," the man says calmly. 

Jared doesn't bother to hide his smirk. "I'm sure they are."

The man's shorter than Jared but still well-built, with broad shoulders and tight hips displayed nicely by his tunic and pants, but it's his face that Jared has trouble looking away from. He isn't what Jared would've imagined when picturing the consort of a vicious war god but he can't imagine anyone, vicious war god or not, turning the guy down.

"And who are you?" Jared asks, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you do for him?"

"My name's Jensen," the guy says, unruffled by the implication. "I stay in the temple and attend to whatever is required of me."

As far as euphemisms for 'I'm here to get fucked on demand' go, it's definitely the most polite one Jared's heard for a while.

"Looks like you're doing a good job," Jared says, glancing at the fruit on the altar and the neat displays of weaponry on the walls. "You really got the whole 'war god' ambience nailed."

"I try."

"You think Bello's likely to show up to, uh, appreciate it anytime soon?"

As segues go, it's not Jared's best effort but that doesn't stop him prickling with frustration when Jensen fails to conceal a smirk. "As I told you, sir, my master is unavailable."

Jared sighs through gritted teeth. "Do you know when he'll stop being unavailable?"

Jensen's tone is placid as a lake. "No."

"Any tips on where I can find him?"

"No."

"Is there anything you can actually help me with?"

"That depends on what help you require, sir," Jensen says, standing still as Jared approaches. "But if you're looking to speak to my master, I suggest you come back another day." His eyes glitter in the torchlight. "Perhaps he'll be here next month."

"Month?" Jared can't stop the curt laugh that escapes him. "You're kidding, right?" Jensen just watches him, infuriatingly docile, and Jared snaps, "I traveled for days to get here. If I just wanted to be turned away by a whore, I would've gone to a brothel without any gold." 

An arched eyebrow is the only reaction he gets from Jensen but even that is enough to make him regret his word choice.

"I'm sorry," Jared says, scrubbing a hand across his face. "That was unfair. I just- it's been a long climb and I thought he would at least be listening, even if he isn't here. I've come a long way to seek his favor."

Jensen's lips curve into a smile again as he moves in closer. The god's emblem rests at the dip of his throat, hanging from a leather strap that circles his neck like a collar, and when Jensen looks up at him with big dark eyes, the heat of the torches seems all-consuming.

"It takes more than scaling a hill to attract a god's attention," Jensen says, watching Jared's face for his reaction. "His favor must be earned."

"Of course," Jared says quickly. He almost wants to ask how Jensen did it, to learn the intimate details of exactly how Jensen earned this particular god's favor, but decides he's already warm enough beneath his armor without adding any further fuel to that fire. "I'm willing to do what he commands."

Jensen looks him up and down and Jared finds himself speaking, "What does he want from me? I have spoils from battle, treasures from the northern gulfs to the southern isles; I can give him whatever offering he desires."

"You can keep your trinkets." Turning away, Jensen adjusts the gilded plates laid out on the altar and runs his fingers over the intricate metal patterns on a shield. "He isn't short on gold."

"Then what?" The swords and shield above the altar gleam in the firelight and Jared steps up behind him as he asks, "Does he want me to fight for him? Bring him glory in battle?"

Jensen glances over his shoulder. "As I understand it, you're already quite accomplished at that. Besides, I don't think waging war in a temple is very practical." His eyes drop to Jared's sword. "Although he does enjoy the spilling of blood."

"How-" It clicks into place but Jared's frown only deepens. "A sacrifice? Would that gain his favor?"

Jensen turns around just as Jared steps forward and Jared stops, unwilling to show the slightest hesitation by backing down. Jensen's eyes are green up close, with faint freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks, and Jared licks his lips when Jensen says, "Potentially."

He crosses his wrists neatly behind his back and a quiet, dirty part of Jared imagines binding his hands to keep them there.

"It depends on what you sacrifice," Jensen says. 

Jared nods. "I'm guessing the nearest goat won't cut it?"

Jensen smiles. "You're guessing right."

"A cow?" Jared suggests. "A bull maybe? I'm not sure how I'd get it up the mountain but maybe…"

He trails off as a new idea presents itself. "Oh god."

Jensen's smile goes from pitying to satisfied.

"A person?" Jared says, feeling slightly queasy at the thought. "He wants me to sacrifice a person?"

Jensen says nothing and Jared steps back, running a hand through his hair as he looks around the temple. He's half-expecting Bello to jump out and mock him for even considering human sacrifice as a solution but he gets nothing except the crackle of the torches and Jensen's expectant gaze.

"Is it you?" Jared asks, looking back at Jensen. "Are you the one I'm supposed to…?"

He mimes a half-hearted stabbing motion and Jensen laughs as he leans back on the altar. Despite the quasi-collar around his throat, he looks almost regal, flanked by swords and daggers and lit gold by the torchlight, and Jared can't help but picture him baring his throat for Jared's blade.

"Is that what you'd do if you were him?"

Jared frowns. "What?"

"If you were Bello," Jensen says. "If you had me here, to use as you pleased, would you offer me up for sacrifice?"

Jared can't answer quickly enough. "No. Never."

"Then that's the different between him and you," Jensen says, clearly at peace with the prospect of both sacrifice and salvation. "What entertains mortals often loses its appeal for gods. When you live for thousands of years, monotony becomes more of a concern."

"I don't know," Jared says, walking closer, "I can't imagine I'd get bored with you in a hurry."

"I can be very enjoyable," Jensen agrees, stretching his legs out as he leans back on the altar. "So if you wouldn't slit my throat, what would you do with me in his place? Liberate me?"

There's a derisive undercurrent to his words, as though potential freedom is something to be mocked, but he offers more suggestions before Jared can pick one. "Maybe toss me aside? Cast me down the slopes and out of your way?" His tongue sweeps his lower lip as he looks up at him. "Or would you keep me here? Have me stay in this temple as your obedient prisoner?"

Jared swallows. "I- Is that what you are to him? A prisoner?"

"I'm a lot of things to him," Jensen says. Then, barely pausing for breath, "You didn't answer my question."

"No," Jared says, and finds he means it. "I'd want you to stay but not as a prisoner."

"You don't make a habit of keeping slaves?"

Jared shakes his head. "I'm more concerned with battles. I fight and conquer worthy adversaries -- I don't waste my time with slavers."

"Worthy adversaries, huh?" Pushing up off the altar, Jensen holds his hands out. "Well, I'm standing between you and what you want. Do I qualify?"

Jared frowns. "You want me to fight you?"

Tracing the buckle on Jared's armor, Jensen looks up at him through his lashes. "I was thinking more along the lines of conquering."

"I-" Jared clears his throat. "Ah."

Jensen laughs as he leans a little closer. Sweat prickles Jared's skin beneath his armor and he swallows past the lump in his throat when Jensen hooks his fingers in the laces of his vest. Up close, there's no question as to why Bello would've chosen him, especially not when Jensen has that knowing glint in his eyes, and Jared's dick stirs in his pants when Jensen whispers in his ear, "How would you conquer me?"

"I can't," Jared murmurs, hating himself before the words have left his tongue. "Bello- He'd kill me."

Jensen rests his palm against his chest as he leaves a featherlight kiss below Jared's ear. "He's not here."

"But you're his."

"Not tonight," Jensen promises. 

The laces on Jared's armor give way under Jensen's fingers but Jared can't summon up the willpower to back off when Jensen's hand slips inside. Jensen's hand is hot against his body, the thin layer of Jared's undershirt the only thing preventing skin to skin contact, and Jared barely stifles a gasp when Jensen bites down on his earlobe.

"Why?" he asks, resting his hands on Jensen's hips and resisting the urge to pull him closer. "You have a god. Why would you want a man you only just met?"

"Because you're here and he's not," Jensen says, kissing his way down Jared's neck. "And because I find you appealing."

Both Jared's pride and his dick react with embarrassing enthusiasm to the admission.

"Appealing, huh?" Jared's hands inch downwards, creasing the soft fabric of Jensen's clothes as he gives his ass a quick squeeze. "You want to elaborate?"

"Not really," Jensen says. His hand moves from Jared's chest to the front of his pants as he whispers, "I don't think your ego needs any more stroking."

It's accompanied by a pleasing roll of his hand against the bulge of Jared's dick and Jared gives his ass a sharper squeeze as he bites back a moan. "Fair enough."

Turning his head, he dips down to catch Jensen's mouth but Jensen pulls back a fraction before their lips can touch. 

His breath is warm and sweet against Jared's mouth as he murmurs, "I know you've been thinking about me getting fucked since you walked in here but you're allowed to say no if you want." He smiles and taps his fingers in a teasing rhythm against the front of Jared's pants. "I won't make it hard for you."

"I don't know how to answer that in a respectable way," Jared admits with a smile. "But I want this."

Jensen meets his eyes. "Even with Bello?"

"Especially with Bello."

Deep down, Jared is a little ashamed of how quickly he's gone from honoring the war god to being intensely turned on at the prospect of fucking his consort but as Jensen pulls him down into a triumphant kiss, shame is far from Jared's primary concern.

The kiss is hot and hard. Given Jensen's recent partner, Jared can't be too shocked that the guy's into a little roughness but he is surprised by just how eager Jensen is. Jensen's hands tangle in his hair, pulling him firmly into the kiss as he walks them back to the altar, and when he slips his tongue in past Jared's lips, he kisses deep enough that Jared feels like the trophy rather than the conqueror.

(Judging by the reaction of his dick, he's not massively opposed to that idea.)

It's a struggle to get out of his armor, too many layers and laces, but he manages to get Jensen's tunic off and his pants down around his ankles by the time Jensen peels off the last of Jared's leather. His undershirt just gets pushed up enough for Jensen to kiss his way up his chest and Jared can't stop the growl that rumbles in his chest when Jensen runs his teeth over his nipple with a grin.

The bowls of fruit go clattering to the floor as Jared slams Jensen back onto the altar. The shield and swords on the wall tremble but don't fall and a hot little shiver goes through Jared at the thought of the god watching this, of the fearsome Bello seeing Jared spread his consort out on his own altar for Jared's enjoyment.

Jensen's teeth are sharp when they nip at his lower lip and Jared looks down in surprise to see the knowing smirk on Jensen's face. 

"You should probably be thinking about sticking it to someone other than Bello," he points out, pulling at Jared's shirt with enough force that it rips before he can get it the whole way off. "You have more pressing concerns."

"Noted," Jared says, leaning in to kiss him again. "Very thoroughly noted."

Jensen laughs into the kiss, wriggling against Jared as he kicks his pants off to leave him bare on the altar. His legs fall open enough for Jared to stand between them and Jared grips his hair with one hand to hold him in the kiss while he slides the other down to grip Jensen's thigh.

His skin is soft, the kind of softness that comes from a life indoors on his back rather than out in the carnage of battle, and Jared kisses down his neck with perverse fascination as Jensen arches beneath him. He reaches for something out of Jared's sight and Jared blinks his eyes open when Jensen smears something slick and greasy onto his left hand.

The prompt is obvious enough and Jared reaches down to slide his slick fingers between Jensen's legs as he licks inside his mouth again. Jensen moans at the contact, kissing back harder, and Jared has to reach down to ease his cock out of his pants when Jensen whimpers at the twist of Jared's fingers inside him.

"Does Bello do this for you?" he asks, pushing knuckle deep. 

Jensen shakes his head, panting as Jared opens him up wider. "I do this for me."

"You mean he's missing out on all those cute little noises?" Jared grins at Jensen's scowl. "That's a travesty."

When he pushes three fingers in deep, Jensen bites down on his lip but can't hold back his whine of enjoyment as Jared's fingers stretch him open. His attempt is as endearing as it is entertaining and Jared chuckles when Jensen gasps, "Fuck…"

"Like I said," he teases, kissing him again. "A travesty."

"Screw you," Jensen says, without heat. "If you don't get your dick in me soon, I'll show you a fucking travesty."

He spreads his legs wider, hooking them around to nudge the back of Jared's thighs with his heels, and arches when Jared catches his wrist to pin it to the altar beside his head. Despite the slickness easing the way, Jared isn't small and he watches the burn and the pleasure light Jensen's eyes when he works his dick inside him.

Jensen's moans grow more breathless with every inch he takes. Once his balls come to rest against Jensen's ass, Jared catches hold of his other wrist to hold him in place as Jensen fights to adjust to the fullness of Jared's cock inside him.

His face is beautiful, pain, pleasure, discomfort, and satisfaction coloring his expression with each passing heartbeat, and Jared breathes through the tight clutch of Jensen's ass around his dick as he waits for him to speak.

Jensen taking his dick is almost as enjoyable as Jensen squirming on his dick and Jared looks down with a grin when Jensen begins to struggle on the altar, rocking his hips up and pulling against Jared's hold as much as he can. 

"Y'know, I was hoping sex with a general would involve more vigor," he says, breathless and impatient. "If I'd just wanted a dick, I'd ride a damn statue."

Jared is proud of himself for not rising to the bait. Spreading his feet wider, he starts with slow thrusts, adjusting to the tightness of Jensen's ass around him, and nips at Jensen's jaw as he says, "You'll take what you're given."

Jensen's scowl of outrage is glorious, especially when it's accompanied by a deep thrust from Jared and a helpless moan of enjoyment from Jensen himself. Tugging Jensen's wrists higher above his head, Jared picks up the pace and flashes him a grin. "That vigorous enough for you?"

Groaning, Jensen moves as much as he can, pinned beneath Jared's body but grinding his hips up into every thrust. He's hard too, dick bumping up against Jared's belly, and Jared shakes his damp hair out of his face as he releases Jensen's wrist to cup his cheek instead. "Why the hell would he ever leave you behind?"

He could swear Jensen's smile is one of pleased surprise for an instant before he tips his head back with another gasp. "He, ah- He's a busy man. Wars to wage, people to kill. Y'know, typical war god business." He grins as Jared slams in deep. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I give him a full briefing when he comes back."

Jared stutters to a halt. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Jensen laughs, tipping his head back to let the light glint off the emblem on his throat. "I'm kidding." He stretches up to lick at Jared's collarbone as Jared starts moving again. "Just wanted to make you sweat."

Jared's sweat-slick hands slide on Jensen's thighs as he grips his legs to push in harder. "I think you got that one covered."

The flames glow bright on the walls and the heat inside him grows hotter as Jared ducks down to capture his lips. Jensen's body is burning up against his, warm and eager and so damn tight, and Jared's kiss is rough and messy as the thundering pulse of his release grows louder in his ears. 

Jensen's moans fill the temple, echoing off metal and stone and tugging Jared closer to completion with every one. He's perfect, flushed and pink and needy as he fucks himself open on Jared's cock, and when Jared looks up at the swords and shield on the wall, he can't help but entertain the idea of fighting to keep him.

"Oh, god," Jensen groans, clutching at Jared's shoulders. "Right there-"

His words almost mask the quiet creak of the doors behind them but Jared freezes at the noise. Icy terror shoots through him and he lunges as best he can for one of the swords on the wall.

If he's going to get smited by a vengeful war god, he'd at least like to die with a weapon in hand.

His fingers brush the hilt when he hears shouts from behind him. The doors crash open as four armed men come charging through, swords drawn and aiming for Jared. Distantly, he can piece together what's happening -- _enemy assassins, followed him up_ \-- but as he scrambles for a sword, the only things he can think about are various combinations of 'death' and 'Jensen', none of which are reassuring.

"Jensen, get-"

He's cut off by a moan from Jensen. 

Panicked, half-naked and still mid-coitus, Jared can't do much more than stand there, dick-deep in Jensen's ass, as Jensen tips his head back, incinerates the four attackers with a click of his fingers, and promptly comes on Jared's cock with a thoroughly satisfied groan. 

He rides out the aftershocks, locking his legs around Jared's body and rolling his hips into every last hit of his release. Lost, turned on, and largely unable to move, Jared's instinct picks up where his rational thought has left off and he braces himself on the altar and Jensen's body as he comes.

It's one of, if not _the_ most confusing experience of Jared's life. 

As soon as his brain has stopped buzzing and his legs are stable enough to keep him upright, he pulls out and stumbles backwards. His sword is on the ground where he left it and he points it at Jensen with his right hand while tucking his dick back in his pants with his left. 

This was not the combination of 'death' and 'Jensen' that he had in mind.

"You- What-"

Evidently far less concerned with the four smoldering piles of ashes than Jared is, Jensen pushes himself off the altar and stretches with a pleased sigh. His body is still smeared with sweat and come and Jared doesn't know whether to feel aroused or terrified when he watches his own come trickle down Jensen's thigh.

"I guess that wasn't ideal timing," Jensen says, pulling his tunic back on. The creases drop away when he smoothes his hands down the sides and Jared stares in sick curiosity as Jensen surveys the piles of ash. "I was hoping they wouldn't put in an appearance until after."

"After-" Jared gulps. "You knew they were coming?"

"They've been following you the whole way here," Jensen says. "They made it up the last stretch quicker than I anticipated though." He purses his lips. "Maybe I should add more boulders."

It takes a few long moments of Jared moving his lips before any sound comes out.

"You're Bello?"

Jensen smiles, serene and deadly and still very attractive. "I prefer Jensen," he says. "But yes, technically."

"Oh, god." Jared takes a breath. It doesn't help. "You're the god of war?"

"Yes."

"Not his consort."

"No."

Jared stares at him. "I just fucked the god of war."

"Yes," Jensen says patiently.

Jared replays more of the evening. "I just came inside the god of war."

"You also kissed the god of war, put at least three fingers in the god of war, and told the god of war that he'll 'take what he's given'," Jensen says with a smirk. "Was there anything else you wanted to recap or shall we move on?"

Jared wonders if he's going to pass out from shock and embarrassment any time soon. 

Unfortunately, unconsciousness doesn't arrive and he stares at Jensen in disbelief as he asks, "Why? You- Was this a test?"

Shrugging, Jensen wanders to the altar to pour himself some wine. "Of sorts. I like to assume this form when I have visitors. It's a good way to figure out which ones are determined enough to stay but not bloodthirsty enough to slaughter the war god's innocent consort." He shakes his head. "You'd be amazed at how many assholes try to stab me as soon as they get here."

"I guess that makes sense," Jared says faintly. "And the, uh-"

"The fucking?"

"Yeah." Jared gestures vaguely in his direction. "That. Is that a test too?"

"Not for everyone," Jensen says. "I don't put out for every meathead with a sword but it's an enjoyable way to test courage." He gives him a fond smile. "Not every man is bold enough to fuck the war god's consort."

"Oh." Jared swallows. "Uh, smart."

Jensen's smile turned into a self-deprecating grin. "Well, that and it's hard to find dates when you're the god of war. It tends to intimidate a lot of guys."

"Yeah?" Jared wipes his free hand on his pants and tries for a smile. "Never would've guessed."

Jensen laughs. "Shocking, right?" He takes a sip of wine and looks Jared up and down. "You know you can put the sword down whenever you like. Not that I'm planning to smite you any time soon but I'm fairly confident a sword won't do much damage against me."

"Oh." Jared promptly drops the sword to the ground and regrets it when it clatters loudly on the stone. "Sorry." He moves to retrieve his ripped shirt as he asks, "So if you're not going to smite me, does that me I have your favor?"

Jensen rolls his eyes but says anyway, "Yes, you have my favor." His voice deepens as he declares, "I shall lend you strength in battle, strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, and grant you victory and prosperity in your endeavors." His voice slips back to normal. "Go knock yourself out."

As it turns out, gaining the war god's favor is somewhat anticlimactic but given the literal climax that happened a few moments earlier, Jared guesses he shouldn't be too surprised.

"That's great," Jared says honestly, pulling on his armor. "Thank you, your, uh, godliness?"

"Just 'Jensen' is fine," he says with a smirk. "And you're welcome."

He looks almost sad as he takes another sip of wine. With his sword, armor and maybe twenty percent of his dignity back in place, Jared glances at the doors but soon finds himself looking back at Jensen.

"Y'know," he says awkwardly, "I'm in no hurry to get back on the campaign trail just yet."

Jensen frowns but Jared stumbles on, "I mean, my men will be here for at least another day. I could come back up tomorrow night?" His cheeks heat. "Y'know. If you wanted."

He's well aware that his excuse is weak but nevertheless Jensen looks legitimately surprised at the question.

Jared wonders if anyone has ever offered to come back before.

"Yeah." Jensen licks his lips and even in the amber glow of the flames, Jared could swear he sees him blush. "I'd like that."

"Awesome," Jared says, smiling in spite of himself. "Great. Good. Neat."

Jensen arches an eyebrow.

"So, uh, I should probably go," Jared says. "My men are waiting and my tent is a mess and my horse always gets grumpy if I don't check in-"

Jensen holds a hand up. "I get it. Go." The smile on his lips is almost bashful when he says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Unsure of the protocol for saying goodnight to a war god you've just bedded, Jared gives him an awkward nod and an even more awkward wave as he heads for the door. "See you tomorrow."

Thankfully, Jensen vanishes in the blink of an eye before Jared can embarrass himself further. The cold wind dances through the temple when Jared tugs the doors open and he takes a second to remind himself that he's not dreaming.

Unfortunately, nothing about the steep descent is the stuff of dreams. Pinching his arm one last time, just to double-check, Jared squares his shoulders, does his best to put a certain, very attractive war god out of his mind, and begins the slow trek back down the mountain

He wonders if he can convince Jensen to meet somewhere more accessible for their third date.


End file.
